Life
by Aria Br
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATED"Hidup itu nggak semudah itu, Suguha."/"Kadang kau harus jatuh bangun saat menghadapinya./ "Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa bertahan?"/Suguha terpaksa menjalani kerasnya kehidupan hanya dengan adiknya ketika dia bertemu Kazuto./"Hidup itu... berarti untukku."/KazutoxSuguha/Don't like don't rev/
1. Chapter 1

_AU (yang rencananya) mau dijadikan Multi-chapt. Silica jadi adik Suguha ^^"_

_Yosh, Sword Art Online bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya Kirito sama Lyfa deh~_

_Don't like don't review don't read_

* * *

_"Hidup itu nggak semudah itu, Suguha."_

_"Kadang kau harus jatuh bangun saat menghadapinya."_

_"Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa bertahan?"_

_"Tentu kau bisa! Lihat, kau saat ini hidup, kan? Nggak usah yang mewah-mewah. Begini-gini saja, sudah cukup. Aku seneng. Lihat, keluargaku bahagia walaupun kami hidup tidak berkecukupan. Sudah di kasih hidup, kita harusnya berteirma kasih pada Tuhan, Sugu."_

_"Kau tidak perlu nangis. Cengeng namanya. Saat kita masih hidup, buatlah hidupmu berarti, sebelum Tuhan mengambilnya dari kamu,"_

_"Yang penting, bisa ketawa, kan?"_

_"Walaupun kau tidak punya siapa-siapa, tetap berdiri teguh. Malu sama Tuhan yang sudah beri cobaan."_

_"Hidup itu berarti untukku."_

**Life**

**©Aria Braide**

"Saya akan membawanya madam. Jepang sekarang berada di jajahan Inggris."

"JANGAN! JANGAN SUGUHA DAN SILICA!" Tangisan seorang Ibu pecah di ruangan itu.

"Ini perintah dari kapten. Saya harus membawa anak-anak di bawah delapan belas tahun, madam. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu," ucap lelaki bertubuh tegap, tampak seperti orang luar. Tetapi dia bisa berbahasa Jepang lancar sekali.

Jepang sekali lagi di ambil alihnya oleh sang Britania Raya. Sepertinya kali ini Jepang harus berjuang lagi untuk bisa memenangkan pertarungan kemerdekaan, karena sepertinya walaupun perang dunia dua sudah berakhir, masih saja ada jajahan. Walau Inggris menyebutnya sebagai 'pengambil kontrol'

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana kalau kalian malah menyiksanya?" Air mata bening tidak terhenti keluar dari mata seorang ibu. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap mata sang ibu.

"Kami TIDAK AKAN menyiksanya." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, dan iris mata ibu itu melebar. Setitik air mata jatuh lagi, kemudian dia merogoh ke dalam bajunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul emerald. Indah sekali. Satunya, adalah gelang sepasang kalung emerald itu.

"Tolong. Pakaikan kalung pada Suguha, dan gelang untuk Silica. Aku percaya padamu,"

"—Tentu saja. Dia akan lebih menghargai arti kehidupan, madam. Di tengah jajahan yang menjemukan ini. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak rela," Pemuda itu merangkul bayi dan anak kecil yang masih tertidur. Hangat.

"Ibu menyayangimu, nak!" Seru ibu mereka, mengecup dahi masing-masing, lalu mengelus rambut mereka. "Ayah dan Ibu mencintai kalian,"

Seperti mengerti, sang bayi terbangun dan menangis keras. Si anak kecil juga meronta-ronta dan menangis. Ibu itu hanya bisa melambai dengan air mata sekeliling matanya.

"—Sangat mencintaimu, nak."

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda. Tampangnya sangat baik, dan matanya menatap mata si perempuan bersama bayi yang di gendongnya. Matanya itu terlihat sangat tegas. Perempuan itu menunduk, menunjuk bayi yang di gendongnya.

"Ka-kami di buang oleh kapten Inggris, karena kami orang Jepang," ucap perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata sayu. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, dia mengulurkan tangan. Mata perempuan itu melebar, menyambutnya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk perempuan itu kepelukannya, dengan erat.

"Kau sama sepertiku. Kita semua sama, kita mengalami penderitaan tiada akhir ini. Memang menjemukan, tetapi kita harus tahan. Ikut bersamaku." Pemuda itu bergegas pergi, menggandeng tangan perempuan itu.

"A-ano, pak… eh, kak, eh…" perempuan itu kebingungan memanggil pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Panggil aku Kazuto, oke?"

"A…aku Suguha,"

"Erm? Ini apa, K-Kazuto?" Tanya Suguha terbata-bata, matanya tampak bingung. Dia menatap sekeliling, tetapi yang ada hanyalah tenda yang tampak masih baru. Kazuto nyengir lebar. Suguha merasa tidak enak memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Ini, Suguha, rumah baru kamu! Kau, dan aku akan tinggal di sini!" Seru Kazuto bangga, mempersilahkan Suguha agar masuk ke rumah barunya itu. Di dalamnya, ada tiga kantung tidur, dan meja cokelat kecil. Ada lampu minyak dan buku tulis. Ada sekantung roti juga. Di dalamnya terlihat hangat sekali.

"Bagaimana, Suguha? Kamu suka?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan yang seperti ini, Kazuto—Onii-chan?" Jawab Suguha, tetapi dia balik bertanya pada Kazuto. Kazuto nyengir lebar.

"Pemuda yang membuangku, lebih tepatnya atas suruhan kapten memberikan ini semua!" Seru Kazuto. Walau tampaknya pedih, tetapi dia tetap berusaha ceria.

"Kazuto hebat ya," komentar Suguha, membaringkan adiknya di salah satu kantung tidur. Dia sendiri sudah sangat mengantuk, jadi ingin tidur. Sekilas senyum ada di bibir Kazuto, dia ikut tidur di sleeping bag itu.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri, Suguha." Kazuto memeluk erat Suguha, sedangkan Suguha memeluk erat adiknya, Silica.

Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri di peperangan ini, Suguha.

**Life**

_**Bertahun-tahun berlalu..**_

"Untuk sarapan, kau mau apa, Sugu?" Kazuto mengayunkan panci di depan muka Suguha. Suguha mengembungkan pipinya yang kemerah-merahan.

"Geez, Onii-chan. Kalau Silica kena pancinya gimana!? Taruh sana! Oh ya, aku mau mi goreng. Kalau begitu, aku belajar dulu ya, Nii-chan," ucap Suguha, lalu duduk di depan meja cokelat itu. Dia mengambil beberapa buku usang, yang sepertinya bekas pakai. Semua halamannya sudah usang oleh corat-coret Suguha.

"W-wa? Suguha, kau rajin sekali belajar!" Komentar Kazuto yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping Suguha.

"Kazuto? Kau sudah di sini? Makanannya?" Suguha kaget ketika Kazuto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Entha kenapa, hatinya kni menjadi hangat. Mengingatkan bahwa lelaki itu melindunginya, entah kenapa membuatnya sangat senang.

"Airnya sedang direbus, jadi yah, aku bisa menemanimu belajar sebentar! Tapi kau cepat sekali belajarnya!" Kazuto menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat Suguha yang belajar.

"Iyalah. Aku berusaha keras, agar tidak kalah dengan Inggris yang telah membuang kita! Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat, yang bisa berdiri sendiri!" Bangga Suguha, menepuk dadanya tiga kali. Kazuto terkikik sebentar, kemudian dia tampak mencari sesuatu di meja yang lain. Tampaknya sebuah buku, tetapi kini yang baru dan tebal.

"Ini untukmu," kata Kazuto, lalu menyerahkan buku bersampul MATEMATIKA: PELAJARAN MENYENANGKAN! Pada Suguha. Iris mata cokelat Suguha membulat ketika Kazuto memberi buku itu padanya. Dia sangat senang.

"Onii-chan? Ini untukku? Tetapi ini baru!"

"Kemarin, aku membantu pemilik toko buku untuk membersihkan tokonya. Dia mempersilahkan ku untuk memilih buku apa saja dari tokonya, dan jadinya begini, deh. AKu memilih buku untukmu," Kazuto menghela napas, lalu senyumnya tidak berhenti juga.

"Kazuto-niichan…,"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Suguha," senyum Kazuto. Mata Suguha berkaca-kaca, lalu dia memeluk Kazuto seketika itu juga. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata ketika dia memeluk Kazuto, mereka berdua terjatuh. Tangisan Suguha sudah pecah.

"Hiks-Nii-chan… terima-hiks kasih! Aku hiks- sangat menyayangimu! Kaulah-hiks, satu-satunya orang yang kupunya! Ja-hiks jangan pernah pergi dariku, Nii-chan!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu, Suguha! Kamu itu, baru umur 7 tahun saja sudah bersikap layaknya orang dewasa! Kita harus kuat, ya kan? Inggris belum membuat kekacauan besar, jadi kita masih bisa selamat. Kita menempuh ini bersama-sama, iya, kan Sugu?" Senyum Kazuto mengembang. Tiba-tiba, pandangan matanya jadi kabur.

"A-aku… selama ini… menginginkan keluarga yang utuh…," Air mata turun dari mata Kazuto. Suguha terkesima. Pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Kazuto menangis! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Suguha memeluk Kazuto semakin erat dan erat. Tanpa terasa, tangisan Suguha terhenti. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kazuto, dan entah kenapa hatinya menjadi tenang. Dia tertidur. Kazuto tersenyum melihat Suguha begitu. Dia mengusap kepala Suguha.

"Silica…," panggil Kazuto. Silica datang, bingung.

"Tolong Silica, matikan kompor ya?" Pinta Kazuto. Silica mengangguk, kemudian mematikan kompor. Dia bingung melihat Kazuto dan Suguha dalam posisi yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Silica tidur sini, sama kakak!" Seru Kazuto. Silica melebarkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk, ikut tidur bersama mereka.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

"Kazuto?"

"Suguha?"

* * *

_TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter yang sangat gaje -_-' _

_Tolong jangan todong Author. Ini cerita sebenarnya author bikin buat temen saya, tapi tinggal ganti nama deh! Hehe :P Maaf kalau agak OOC ya -_-''_

**_moliorra schiffer: _**_Haha, makasih. Ini dia chappie selanjutnya ^_^b_

**Katziusthekatze: **Emang idenya dari situ -_-' Lagi dengerin lagu mellow tiba-tiba pengen bikin!

* * *

Pagi hari menyinari dunia, entah kenapa serdadu Jepang masih bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang tentara Inggris. Mengakhiri era ini sekali lagi, dan menjadikan era yang baru. Era kebebasan sepenuhnya, tanpa hubungan dari negeri luar lagi. Sedangkan dekat sana, ada dua perempuan dan satu lelaki yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Pagi, Kazuto," sapa Suguha, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Yo, pagi Suguha. Kita sebaiknya berkemas dan pergi dari daerah ini!" Seru Kazuto, lalu mengepak kantung tidur yang mereka pakai tidur. Sejenak, Suguha kecewa. Karena besok ulang tahunnya, tetapi Kazuto tidak ingat. Suguha memang tidak tahu kapan dia ulang tahun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat, tetapi mereka berdua bertemu pada tanggal 16 Desember, menjadikan tanggal segitulah ulang tahun Suguha.

"Gyaa? Kenapa sih? Padahal enak-enak di sini!" Keluh Suguha, mengembungkan pipinya. Kazuto mengacak-ngacak rambut Suguha.

"Ayo, Suguha. Jangan manja!" Seru Kazuto, lalu membereskan beberapa barang yang ia perlukan.

"Aku tidak manja, nii-chan! Huh," komentar Suguha kemudian segera membereskan. Tiba-tiba, ada suara letusan tembakan. Iris mata Kazuto melebar, lalu dia mengenggam tangan Suguha dan menggendong Silica secepat kilat. Untung dia sudah melipat tendanya, kemudian Kazuto dan Suguha berlari secepat kilat.

"Ada—perang ya di siini?" Suguha bertanya takut-takut. Dia takut akan jawaban Kazuto yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia takut bahwa jawabannya adalah hal sangat Suguha tidak inginkan.

"Suguha aman bersamaku!" Jawab Kazuto, terus berlari. Mereka terus-terusan berlari, sampai Suguha tidak kuat. Dia jatuh pingsan.

**Life**

"I-ini dimana?" Suguha mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Aneh, dia dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Tercium bau obat pula, dan dia merasa bahwa kepalanya di balut oleh perban. Kepalanya juga terasa berat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau baik-baik saja, cantik?" Tanya seorang perempuan tinggi, rambutnya cokelat. Mata cokelatnya juga menatap Suguha ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba, Suguha teringat Kazuto.

"K-Kazuto nii-chan! Di mana Kazuto? Adikku Silica?" Suguha panik. Dia mencoba meronta, tetapi perempuan itu menahannya.

"Kazuto sedang makan, sedangkan Silica tidur, Suguha. Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat,"

"Aku? Butuh istirahat? Apa kau serius?" Suguha tertawa. "Aku baru saja pingsan. Aku mau menemui Kazuto, sekarang!" Suguha bersikeras. Dari belakang, ada seorang pemuda.

"Suguha? Kau sudah bangun?" sapa orang itu, dan Suguha mengenalinya sebagai Kazuto. Sontak, Suguha bangun dan memeluk orang itu, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kazuto.

"Nii-chan, ini di mana?" Tanya Suguha. Kazuto menepuk pundak Suguha.

"Ini panti. Di sini kau akan melanjutkan hidup. Nanti, saat aku umur 14, aku harus pergi dan menuntut ilmu di sekolah militer rahasia milik Jepang. Suguha juga akan dimasukkan di sekolah medis!"

"A-apa?"

"Kita akan memenangkan perang ini Suguha! Oh ya," ucap Kazuto, lalu tampak mendekat pada wajah Suguha. Wajah Suguha memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berdebar keras sekali dan…

_Chuu._

Bibir Kazuto menyentuh pipi Suguha. Iris mata Suguha melebar, dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang ini. Dia bahagia sekali, dan tidak ingin Kazuto menjauh darinya. Tetapi, dia merasa bahwa Kazuto sudah menjauh.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang kesepuluh, Suguha," ucapnya. Suguha bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya memerah, dan entah kenapa, sekarang dia sangat senang. Matanya berkilau menatap punggung Kazuto yang pergi.

"Haha… Kazuto nii-chan, kau akan _selalu _ada di sisiku, kan? Jangan _pernah _pergi dariku, Kazuto-nii. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu," bisik Suguha, menunduk. Cahaya dari gorden menerpa wajahnya, sedangkan Kazuto, yang bersembunyi di balik dinding, mendengarnya. Iris matanya melebar, dan entah kenapa hatinya bergetar hangat. Kazuto menarik napas panjang.

"Suguha… aku juga menyayangimu… sangat," balas Kazuto, dan mereka berdua memejamkan mata di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka tahu betapa susahnya hidup, dan mereka mencoba bahagia. _Karena, _di kasih hidup saja harusnya kita berterima kasih, kan?

**Life**

"Wah, kakak umur sepuluh ya?" Tanya Silica lugu pada Suguha. Suguha mengangguk semangat, rambutnya bergoyang-goyang sembari ia mengatakan itu. Lalu ia menyentuh sedikit hidung Silica.

"Iya, yang artinya, empat tahun lagi kakak ninggalin Silica!" kata Suguha, tersenyum lebar. Mata Silica melebar, dan menjadi sayu. Matanya yang berkilat-kilat semangat menjadi redup. Suguha bingung, kenapa reaksinya menjadi beda.

"WHOA? Kenapa sedih begitu Silica?" Tanya Suguha. Dia mengusap rambut Suguha perlahan, mencoba mengerti apakah Silica sebegitu sedihnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Suguha akan tetap bersama Silica."

"Benar, kan kak? Tetapi di mana?" Balas Silica. Suguha mengusap kepala Silica lagi, lalu menggerakan tangannya. Menggesekkannya, tepat di jantung Silica.

"Kakak akan selalu berada di hati Silica. Selalu, selamanya. Tidak akan meninggalkan Silica," bisik Suguha, suaranya begitu lembut menyapu telinga Silica.

"Begitu juga… kak Kazuto kan? Kakak akan menikah dengan kak Kazuto?" Pinta Silica dengan lugu. Semburat merah keluar di pipi Suguha.

"Aa..ano…e-eto… kalau yang itu…," Suguha tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Silica tertawa. Dia tertawa, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Suguha yang kemerahan karena malu.

Suguha menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

**Life**

_'Jangan pergi.'_

_'Tapi aku harus pergi!"_

_"Kazuto, kalau kamu pergi, siapa yang jagain Silica?"_

_"Ya kamu lah!"_

_'Maksudku bukan itu bodoh!"_

BLETAK!

_"WADAOW! SAKIT TAU!"_

_"MAKSUDKU BUKAN ITU! AKU SERIUS!"_

_"IYA-IYA…,"_

_Perempuan itu menghela napas sedikit._

_"Kalo kau…,"_

_Pemuda itu samar-samar menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan yan akan si gadis katakan._

_'Nggak kembali, gimana?"_

Iris mata itu terbuka. Dia tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitar, menoleh ke sekeliling. Si kecil Suguha telah mengalami mimpi aneh. Di sana ada perempuan dan lelaki yang saling berbicara. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan tidak sengaja menyenggol badan di sebelahnya hingga terbangun.

"Apaan?" Kazuto dengan nada mengantuk berkata. Suguha mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, lalu bertanya.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan bakal pergi?" Tanya Suguha lugu. Kazuto yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa tertawa keras. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Suguha, dan Suguha, yang sebal diperlakukan begitu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"KAZUTO! JAWAB!" Suguha memaksa, memperlihatkan mata kasarnya.

"Iya iya. Mungkin saja!" Kazuto memeletkan lidah dengan jahil. Suguha mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mengerti sejak kapan Kazuto jadi usil begini. Kazuto tidak habis pikir adiknya begitu lugu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar?" Tanya Suguha dengan nada datar.

"Hah? Aku nggak kasar sih," cibir Kazuto.

"Yah, _cowok idamanku_ yang ada di dirimu hilang deh…," keluh Suguha, berpura-pura. Hanya berefek sedikit, karena Kazuto penasaran, tapi hanya melirik Suguha dari ekor matanya. Suguha yang tidak sadar menjadi kecewa, entah kenapa.

"Yaudah, sana balik tidur."

"Iya berisik, aku juga tahu!" Seru Suguha, menarik selimutnya kembali.

_Kazuto-nii… aku… sangat mencintaimu…_

* * *

Abal and gaje? Don't like don't review don't even bother READ IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yeay! Akhirnya bisa nongkrong di sughigr**ve dan nyolong internetnya buat update :)_  
**

**_moliorra schiffer: Maklum deh kesalahaan, saya itu manusia ^^" ahaha_**

**_KatsiusTheKatze: Maaf kalau memang kurang T^T~ Apa harus ganti rate aja ya jadi family? -...- lolz *gigit jari*_**

**_Ini sebenarnya story buat temeneku,t api tentah kenapa jadi ku replace jadi fanfic. Chappie depan chappie tarakhir ama chappie bonus. Oke, don't like don't review. SAO bukan punya saya ya~_**

**_OOc akut deh chappie ini ._._**

* * *

**Part 3**

"Bangun, pemalas," kata seseorang. Suguha mengucek matanya. Dia sangat mengantuk, jadi dia menguap lebar dan membuka lebar iris matanya, untuk mengetahui siapakah orang yang telah membangunkannya. Ketika wajah Kazuto yang tepat di depan mukanya, Suguha megembungkan pipinya, sebal.

"_Geez, _kau ini!" Seru Suguha kesal, menghentakkan kakinya. Dia melihat wajah Kazuto yang jahil itu kemudian memutar matanya. Suguha ingat, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kazuto yang keempat belas.

"Eh, Nii-chan, sini deh!" Seru Suguha, _cengar-cengir_. Kekesalannya berkurang dalam sekejap. Kazuto yang bingung, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Suguha, sehingga bibir Suguha mengenai pipi lelaki itu. Iris mata Kazuto melebar, dan kaget. Warna kemerah-merahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Apa-Apaan sih Suguha?" Beberapa detik setelah bibir Suguha lepas dari pipi Kazuto, Kazuto tidak mampu tidak bertanya itu. Dia betul-betul terkejut, kenapa perempuan itu tiba-tiba mengecupnya begitu. Suguha nyengir.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku. _By the way_, terima kasih," mata bening Suguha menatap mata Kazuto. "Terima kasih Kazuto-nii chan! Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat belas," senyuman terbentuk di bibir Suguha. Kazuto melebarkan iris matanya, dan dia meringis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Suguha –entah apa marganya bisa mengingat namanya. Dia bisa merasakan matanya mengabur.

"Kau ingat?" Tanya Kazuto, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akan perlakuan Suguha yang agak spesial kepadanya hari itu.

"Tentu saja Kazuto. Kau kira aku sekejam apa, heh, sampai melupakan ulang tahunmu? Tentu saja aku mengingat ulang tahun _nii-chan_!" Goda Suguha menekan kata nii-chan. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Entah pipi Kazuto memerah ketika mendengarnya, tetapi dia mencoba menutupi hal itu.

"Kazuto," kata seorang perempuan cantik dari depan pintu. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, nak," lanjutnya, menatap mata cokelat Kazuto. Kazuto mengangguk menyetujui, mengangkat dirinya sendiri dari ranjang Suguha mengikuti perempuan itu. Suguha merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika dia melihat Kazuto pergi jauh, rasanya ada yang mengganjal hatinya, tetapi dia tidak tahu apakah yang mengganjal itu.

Perempuan itu menatap Kazuto yang tengah menutup pintu. Alisnya bertaut, seakan cemas akan masa depannya, akan apa yang terjadi. Dia menggigit bibir, pandangannya beralih ke jendela. Kazuto yang melihat itu mengangkat alis, bingung kenapa pengasuh panti-nya itu sangat cemas. Tanpa Sherlock Holmes-pun, orang-orang pasti tahu kalau perempuan itu sedang dalam mode khawatir.

"Kazuto, kamu sudah empat belas tahun," perempuan itu memulai, dan Kazuto sepertinya paham kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Aku harus ikut militer, kan?" Potong Kazuto. Perempuan itu melirik Kazuto dari ekor matanya, tetapi dia mengangguk.

"Ya, ada beberapa pilihan sekolah untukmu. Sekolah militer rahasia Jepang sudah berkembang pesat untuk melawan Inggris, Kazuto. Ini dia beberapa brosurnya, kau harus cepat memilih. Ini untuk kebaikkan bangsa kita,"

"Baik. Aku akan lihat yang paling cocok. Ini adalah bidang yang paling ku sukai. Terima kasih," Kazuto bangkit dari kursinya, lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu. Dia memutar knop dan segera menutup pintu pelan-pelan, sedangkan perempuan yang duduk itu menghela napas berat. Dia mengelus mejanya, pandangan khawatirnya beralih ke sebuah foto—foto keluarga.

"Mau kubantu untuk memilih?" Tawar Suguha, yang membuat Kazuto kaget. Kazuto yang sedang memegang brosur mengangguk, lalu duduk di salah satu meja. Mereka memilih-milih.

_Sekolah Rahasia Militer Jepang_

_Lulusan SRMJ akan langsung di terima di Militer Pemberontakkan Jepang, dan dapat jaminan 70 % masuk ke Militer Jepang. Dengan kurikulum ketat, anak-anak tidak akan ketahuan menjalani pendidikan WAJIB pemberontakkan di SRMJ._

_Akademi Kerahasiaan Militer_

_Lulusan AKM akan langsung di terima di Kumpulan Pemberontakkan Jepang dan lain-lain di pemberontakan Jepang. Jamnan masuk Militer Jepang 65 %. Untuk AKM, di jamin tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa anak akan menjalani pendidikan WAJIB di AKM. _

_Institut Militer Jepang_

_Lulusan IMJ akan di terima di SELURUH PERKUMPULAN PEMBERONTAKKAN, ujian minimal mendapat nilai 90 % keatas. PENDIDIKKAN WAJIB INI SANGAT TERJAMIN DI IMJ._

"Ini kelihatannya bag—" Ketika Kazuto menoleh, Suguha sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Kazuto terkejut, tetapi kemudian mengadah. Dia takut, dan dia sadar, bahwa saatnya akan datang juga bahwa dia harus pergi, pergi meninggalkan seorang Suguha dan menjalani pendidikkan yang begitu keras. Dan dia takut, takut bahwa ternyata dia akan pergi. Dia sangat takut sebenarnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Apapun yang terjadi…," Kazuto menghela napas panjang.

'Jangan pergi.'

'Tapi aku harus pergi!"

"Kazuto, kalau kau pergi, siapa yang jagain Silica?

"Ya kau lah!"

"Maksud aku bukan itu bodoh!"

BLETAK!

"WADAOW! SAKIT TAU!"

"MAKSUD AKU BUKAN ITU! AKU SERIUS!"

"IYA-IYA…,"

Perempuan itu menghela napas sedikit.

"Kalo Kau.."

Pemuda itu samar-samar menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan yan akan si gadis katakan.

'Nggak kembali, gimana?"

Suguha menatap iris mata Kazuto. Kazuto yang tengah mengemas-ngemas barang-barang yang kiranya ketinggalan tersentak.

"_Kayak Aku peduli ama kau aja!" _Bentak Kazuto kasar. Dia melepaskan tangan Suguha yang menyentuh tangannya dengan kasar, lalu mengangkat tas dan keperluannya. Dia lalu pergi tanpa jejak, benar-benar pergi sekarang. Suguha yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. _Kazuto_, bisa-bisanya dia! Padahal selama ini Suguha begitu peduli dengan yang namanya Kazuto, tetapi sekarang, Kazuto begitu saja mencampakkanya!

"Kazuto jelek! Kazuto benar-benar jelek! Apa-apaan dia, padahal aku begitu peduli padanya!" Seru Suguha geram, dia melototkan matanya, benar-benar kesal. Dia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tidurnya, menenggelamkan diri. Matanya menerawang, perlahan-lahan menelusuri jejak-jejak masa lalunya bersama Kazuto. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, dan mengerti satu sama lain. Harusnya ada jalinan kasih sayang dalam kurun waktu selama itu antara dirinya dengan Kazuto. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, tetapi Suguha mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat sayang kepada Kazuto. DIa tidak pernah mau untuk berbuat kasar padanya, karena selama ini dia sangat sayang. Kazuto memberi warna-warni baru hidupnya, dan itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Suguha rasakan. _Untuknya_.

Perlahan, Suguha menatap foto dengan bingkai warna kecokelatan. Kaca yang menghiasainya sudah agak pudar, dan warna kecokelatannya juga. Suguha menggigit bibirnya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima karena telah menggigit bagian anggota tubuhnya itu. Fotonya dengan Kazuto, saat mereka pertama di temukan oleh salah satu pebisnis InggrisMereka sangat takut waktu itu, takut akan di hukum atau apapun namanya. Tetapi pebisnis itu menolong mereka, memberi mereka makanan yang lumayan mewah dan membawa mereka ke panti itu.

_"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Pebisnis itu, suaranya tegas namun lembut juga. Kau bisa melihat kasih sayang yang di limpahkannya dalam setiap kata-katanya. Kazuto yang paling berani, menghalangi akses pengusaha itu untuk bisa melihat wajah Suguha dan Silica. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah dan siaga, siapa tahu pengusaha itu akan menyerang Suguha dan Silica dan menyerahkan mereka ke pihak yang tidak berwajib, yaitu pihak Britania Raya. _

_ "Kami berusaha hidup di bawah jajahan kalian," jawab Kazuto datar. Matanya yang menunjukkan ketegasan dan keberanian bertemu dengan mata pebisnis itu yang—tersirat sedikit kasihan. _

_ "Ikut aku. Kalian akan ke rumahku. Aku akan memberi kalian pakaian, dan makanan yang pantas. Lalu aku akan mencari rumah untuk kalian agar kalian bisa tinggal. Ayo," ajak pengusaha itu. Kazuto bingung. Badannya bergetar hebat saat mereka masuk mobil sedan keren terkemuka di Inggris. Dia takut, akankah ini membawa keberuntungan bagi mereka ataukah sebaliknya? _

_ Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Pilar-pilarnya berputar-putar, dan ada sebuah mobil sport merah yang terlihat sangat keren baik di mata Suguha maupun Kazuto. Pengusaha itu turun, Kazuto dan Suguha bingung. Mereka menaiki tangga untuk sampai di depan rumah itu. Mereka di persilahkan masuk, da mereka mandi hingga bersih. Mereka juga memakai baju baru, dan mereka sampai di meja makan. Kazuto bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi bermata biru. Matanya tajam, dan rambutnya pirang panjang._

_ "Kalian makanlah. Habis itu akan mengantar kalian. Alex, kau siap-siap. Kau juga harus ikut untuk mencari _orphanage _yang pantas untuk mereka." Pebisnis itu duduk, menunggu seorang pelayan menyediakan makanan. Makanan yang sampai juga bukan main-main, ayam panggang dan sausnya yang betul-betul menggiurkan. Suguha merasa tidak enak, karena makanan-makanan yang di suguhkan sangat berkualitas tinggi. Tetapi akhirnya mereka makan dengan lahap, tetapi masih menjaga sopan santun. Setelah selesai, Suguha, Kazuto dan Silica segera masuk ke mobil sport merah itu. Alex, nama pemuda bermata biru itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum duduk di depan mobil. Pebisnis itu menyetir mobil itu sampai ke panti asuhan yang bertuliskan ANAK JEPANG. Mereka masuk, dan pebisnis itu mengurus segala tetek-bengek adminitrasi. Alex hilang entah kemana._

_ "Kazuto, apakah menurutmu ini yang terbaik?" Tanya Suguha, dia betul-betul semangat sekaligus takut. Kazuto yang dari tadi hanya melamun saja, ingin menjawab Suguha. Tetapi pikirannya entah kemana, dia sangat tidak fokus kali ini._

_ "Aku tidak tahu Suguha," jawab Kazuto jujur. "Semoga saja kita punya masa depan. Aku takut kalau kau tidak punya masa depan," Pebisnis itu keluar dari ruang administrasi, lalu tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Seorang perempuan datang, kemudian mengambil kamera._

_ "Senyum…," kata perempuan itu. _KLIK! _Mereka berempat di foto di depan panti asuhan ANAK JEPANG itu. Pengusaha itu tertawa lebar, menepuk kepala ketiga insan itu._

_ "Semoga kalian bahagia ya." Pengusaha itu tersenyum ramah. Kazuto terkesima, lalu menyela._

_ "Nama anda siapa, pak?" Tanya Kazuto penasaran. Dia rasanya ingin membalas budi pada pengusaha itu karena telah menyelamatkan mereka, dan di taruh di tempat yang layak._

_ "Alan Britton," jawab pengusaha itu. Dia kemudian menaruh tangannya di saku jasnya, tampak mencari-cari lelaki yang tadi ikut bersamanya bernama Alex. "ALEX—KAU ADA DI MANA?"_

"Suguha, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suguha sayup-sayup bisa mendengar seorang perempuan bertanya. Suguha melebarkan matanya, kaget karena suara itu membangunkan dirinya yang melamun tepat di mana dia di terima di panti asuhan ini. Dia membuka mata, dan sosok Sachi menyapanya. Suguha tersedak kemudian mencoba tersenyum. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Kazuto pergi ke sekolah Militer.

"Ya—mungkin," jawab Suguha pelan.

"Kau bohong. Kau boleh bercerita padaku Suguha, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Ayolah," ucap Sachi, menatap langsung mata Suguha. Suguha akhirnya menghela napas, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman panti asuhan ternama itu. Setelah Suguha bercerita, Sachi tampak sedih.

"Jadi—Alex namanya, _huh_?" Komentar Sachi, lalu tersenyum pedih. "Ya, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia—lupakan. Suguha, kau tahun depan akan di masukkan ke bagian medis. Harusnya kau sekarang juga bersiap-siap, sekolah manakah yang akan kau masuki. Medis, kan pendidikan wajib," jelas Sachi, tersenyum setelah menutupi kesedihan yang jelas terbentuk oleh wajahnya tadi.

"Pendidikkan wajib? Ya tentu saja kau akan bersiap untuk memilih. Aku juga akan jadi bagian medis paling hebat, agar bangsa Jepang bisa bebas dari kekangan Inggris!" Seru Suguha dengan semangat panglima, dia benar-benar ingin membebaskan Jepang dari cengkraman Inggris.

"Tentu saja. Kita semua ingin yang terbaik untuk Jepang," kata Sachi, nyengir. Suguha tersenyum pada orang yang menemaninya selama ini; Sachi.

"Ya...," angguk Sachi setuju. Dari arah pintu, seorang perempuan yang di sanggul tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Hei kalian, ayo siap-siap. Ada tamu yang akan datang," ucap perempuan itu, tersenyum lalu mengangkat cangkir yang Suguha sempat bawa ke ruangan itu.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Suguha tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Alan Britton dan putranya. Katanya putranya _cakep _sekali lho," ujar kak Clara, salah satu orang yang mengurus panti ANAK JEPANG itu. Sachi dan Suguha saling bertatapan.

"Jadi Alex akan datang?" potong Sachi cepat-cepat, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Alex?" Kak Clara mengangkat alisnya, bingung siapa yang Sachi maksud. Sachi menutup mulutnya dan Suguha hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyenggol sedikit Sachi.

"Hayoo~ Sachi sudah punya pacar sedangkan pacarnya Suguha baru pergi ke sekolah militer," goda kak Clara, membersihkan sedikit gorden kamar itu yang berdebu.

Suguha melotot.

"Kazuto bukan pacarku!" Elak Suguha. Kak Clara yang biasanya menggoda Suguha pun tersenyum jahil.

"Lho, padahal kakak, kan nggak bilang itu Kazuto! Ada selusin anak berumur empat belas yang pergi ke sekolah militer! Jadi benar ya?" Kak Clara tertawa karena pipi Suguha memerah.

"Tapi benar, memangnya bahwa Alex akan datang?" Sela Sachi, mengubah topik.

"Kalau maksudmu Alex adalah putra pak Britton, kau betul. Mereka akan datang. Ah—" TING TONG. "Sekarang," Kak Clara mengambil nampan untuk menaruh gelas dan cangkir kosong, kemudian melambai. "Cepat ganti baju dan siap-siap, ya?"

Sachi dengan secepat kilat berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Suguha juga. Dia ingin ngobrol banyak dengan Alan Britton, pemuda yang membantunya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dulu Suguha terlalu kecil untuk mengingat seluk beluk kejadian yang terjadi. Dia juga terlalu kecil untuk mengingat rumah Alan. Mereka berdua keluar, dan mereka melongo. Alex sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mempunyai mata paling indah seentareo raya—menurut kamus Sachi—dan tubuhnya proposional. Mencoba bersikap keren, Sachi terbatuk.

"Jadi, Suguha, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kazuto?" Sachi bertanya dengan topik yang sangat acak-acakan, hingga Suguha mengangkat alis.

"Kabarku sih baik, tapi aku tidak tahu kabar Kazuto! Kau tahu itu tetapi kau tetap bertanya. Aneh kamu Sachi," jawab Suguha, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah memaklumi kebodohan Sachi. Alan Britton mendekat pada Suguha, dengan Alex di belakang mengekor. Pipi Sachi semakin memerah dan dia menyipitkan mata pada Alex, sementara Alex dan Sachi sepertinya menjauh untuk membicarakan sesuatu, Alan mendekat pada Suguha.

"Selamat siang, pak Britton," sapa Suguha membungkuk, layaknya seorang Jepang bertemu dengan orang Jepang lainnya.

"Selamat siang, Suguha. Ada berita yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ucap Pak Alan Britton sembari mereka duduk di sofa. Suguha sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan pengusaha terkenal Britton itu katakan. "Panggil aku Pak Alan saja. Itu—"

"Pihak Inggris menemukan beberapa lelaki perkumpulan sekolah militer sedang berlatih menembak. Mereka tidak mengetahui ada sekolah militer, tetapi berlatih menembak atau hal-hal semacam begitu, apalagi di lakoni oleh anak Jepang, sangat di larang. Pihak Inggris mencoba melarang, dan memenjarakan mereka. Sayangnya mereka melawan. Terjadilah bentrokan—"

Suguha sepertinya bisa memprediksi keadaan terburuk, tetapi dia menepisnya. "Dan ada beberapa yang terbunuh,"

Suguha menutup mulutnya. Matanya melebar. "Jangan bilang—Jangan—"

"Kazuto adalah lelaki yang termasuk di kelompok itu,"

_Tes._

Air mata itu jatuh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online is not mine.**_

_**molliora schiffer: kepo juga nggak apa-apa kok XD Temenku ini orang Jepang, dan aku dapat idenya karena bayangin kalo Indo dijajah Inggris -_-' Haha, kebanyakan ngayal. Review lagi ya? :)**_

_**Chapter kali ini sangaaaaaaaaat dikit. Maafkan saya.**_

* * *

**Part 4 : Kenangan yang hilang**

"Tidak mungkin!" Seru Suguha keras, tidak bisa melarang bahwa air matanya sudah turun dari kedua matanya. Iris matanya melebar, meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Dia berkali-kali bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Pak Alan melanjutkan, "Saksi mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa anak yang menghilang, tidak tahu mereka di mana. Dan salah satu anak yang hilang itu…," jeda beberapa saat, dan Pak Alan mengambil secarik kertas dengan foto Kazuto. Data-data Kazuto. Dia menyodorkan itu ke Ibu Ena, ketua panti ANAK JEPANG itu. Ibu Ena tidak bisa menahan rasa keterjutannya.

"Pak Britton, apakah benar, bahwa Kazuto menghilang?" Tanya Ibu Ena. DIa benar-benar kaget dan sepertinya tidak terima bahwa seorang Kazuto bisa hilang. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

Pak Alan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu."Ya. Kemungkinan, dia sudah pasti akan mati. Karena tentara Inggris menembakkan senapan ke arah seluruh anak. Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Permisi," ucap Pak Alan, membungkuk, kemudian berdiri. Dia tampak memanggil Alex.

"ALEX!" Panggil Pak Alan. Sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian, Alex muncul dengan pipi sebelah kirinya yang sangat merah.

"Kenapa pipimu merah?" Tanya Pak Alan. Alex memasang ekspresi sedatar-datarnya.

"Aku ditampar," jawab Alex, dan Suguha yang masih terkejut bisa mendengarnya. "Ayo, pa," ajak Alex, dan kedua Britton itu menghilang dalam pandangan.

Suguha lalu berjalan terhuyung, ketika dia menabrak Sachi yang juga meneteskan air mata. Mereka berdua memeluk satu sama lain, dan menangis. Suguha yang sudah lama bersama Kazuto—Suguha yang suka dengan Kazuto…

"Sachi, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Suguha, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata Sachi.

"Tadi… Alex… dia…,"

_ "Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sachi, menatap mata seorang Alex Britton. Alex menatap mata onyx-nya._

_ "Tidak bisa. Kau seorang Jepang, sedangkan aku kewarganegaraan Inggris. Aku sangat membenci tanah airmu, kita tidak bisa bersama." _

_ "Kau brengsek, Alex Britton." _PLAK.

"Kita semua… bernasib seperti ini. Apa-apaan, kita ya?" Tanya Sachi, matanya mengabur. "Selain itu, maafkan aku karena nasib Kazuto seperti itu. Tetapi, kan masih hilang. Bukan berarti dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, Suguha."

Suguha menutup matanya. "Sayangnya, walaupun ditemukan, Pak Alan bilang bahwa dia sudah pasti mati," tambah Suguha sedih.

"Ya… kalau begitu aku ingin cari angin sebentar ya!" Seru Suguha, dia lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia tidak bisa memfokuskan kemana untuk melihat. Dia berhenti di taman, lalu duduk. Di kepalanya kembali terekam berbagai kejadian dan ingatan tentang Kazuto.

_ "Ini, Suguha, rumah baru kamu! Kau, dan aku akan tinggal di sini!"_

_ "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan yang seperti ini, Kazuto?" _

_ "Pemuda yang membuangku, lebih tepatnya atas suruhan kapten memberikan ini semua!" _

_ "Kazuto hebat ya," _

_ "Kau tidak akan sendiri, Suguha." Kazuto memeluk erat Suguha, sedangkan Suguha memeluk erat adiknya, Silica._

_Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri di peperangan ini, Suguha._

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Suguha. Namun Suguha, yang tidak menyadarinya, diam dengan mata terbuka lebar. Rasa sedih menyeludup di hatinya. Dia benar-benar sedih. Rasanya segalanya menjadi kabur begitu saja, dan baginya itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dia lalu mengusap air matanya. Dia _takut_, bahwa Kazuto akan pergi, seiring dengan air matanya mengalir. Suguha dengan berat bangkit, lalu segera ke kamar tempat Kazuto berada. Dia melihat secarik surat.

_Suguha._

_Aku tahu akan mati dalam beberapa hari ke depan, saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi._

_Tapi, asal kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Suguha. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu. Tetapi sayang peperangan ini begitu berat, sehingga hidup ini begitu berat untuk kita berdua._

_Jangan menangisi kepergianku, Suguha. Semua yang hidup punya waktunya masing-masing. Waktu satu jatuh, akan ada yang lain tumbuh. Mungkin tidak bisa menggantikan yang jatuh itu, tetapi, sama indah dan berartinya._

_Aku mencintaimu, Suguha._

"Kazuto—" Air mata Suguha menetes dari matanya. Suguha menangis sejadi-jadinya. _Aku menangis, melupakan bahwa aku selama ini sendiri. Lupakan. _Suguha meremas seprei tempat Kazuto biasa tidur, air matanya mengalir deras.

_Aku pasti menemukanmu, Kazuto. _Suguha bertekad, kemudian mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya.

* * *

**tbc**

Kemungkinan ini agak lama untuk update lagi karena jalan ceritanya agak beda dari cerita yang kubuat untuk temanku. Haha :D Sabar ya~ Ini memang dikit banget nih chapter -_- plotnya kuubah sih.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter asli dari chapter keempat. Lanjutannya sebenarnya ini. Jadi saya ya... akhirinnya pake ini aja deh ^^'_

_Bales review deh~_

**_Alice Sharron:_** _Waah.. kenapa ya? Hahah :D_

**_molliorra schiffer: Anime-sentris tuh apaan yak ._. Hahaaha_**

_Maaf kalo ini kesannya maksa banget. Tapi ini memang chapter asli ari chapter 4. Dengan ini kunyatakan..._

* * *

"Kamu tidak bisa gini terus, Suguha. Hidup terus berjalan," ucap Sachi, mengelus pundakku. Aku menatap ke arah langit yang amat sangat luas. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dan terlihat linglung sebentar. Sachi melihatku yang sekarang sudah sangat kurus. Semejak kepergian Kazuto, sekitar sebulan lalu, Aku tidak pernah ingin makan. Aku selalu duduk termenung, dan pandanganku tidak berarah.

"Tapi apa gunanya?" Gumamku, aku bisa merasakan bahwa matanya berkunang-kunang. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, hidup tanpa Kazuto. Dialah yang selama ini menghidupiku, selalu memberi warna untuk hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa dia?

Aku menutup mataku. Ini semua seperti hanya candaan. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku tidak mau menerima ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mau. Aku tidak ingin menerimanya.

Tidak apa-apa… aku akan seperti biasa dalam hanya beberapa hari…Aku akan kembali tersenyum, seperti biasa. Seperti biasa… BRUK! Aku menabrak seseorang, dan mata kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum, dan aku terkesima. Dia membantuku berdiri, dan mataku masih melebar. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, dan entah kenapa hatiku berdebar sangat keras. Jarak wajah kami hanya 2 centi, dan bibir kami saling bertemu. Lembut, tapi bibirnya sangat dingin. Aku bisa merasakannya, ini Kazuto. Air mata mengalir dari mataku, aku memeluknya erat. Aku bisa merasakan dia menghilang dalam pelukkanku.

"A-KAZUTO! Tunggu!" Teriakku. Terlambat, perlahan aku melihat lelaki yang menabrakku tadi menghilang.

**XXX**

"Kau harus makan, Suguha," ucap Sachi, menatap iris mata Suguha yang tidak pernah bersinar lagi semenjak kepergian Kazuto. Suguha mengangguk datar, mengambil sup dan isinya. Matanya menerawang, seakan hidup ini tidak ada artinya lagi baginya. Dia sudah berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi cinta untuknya. Tidak akan pernah ada. Tetapi entah kenapa, sosok Kazuto masih bertahan di hati Suguha. Setelah makan, Suguha segera pergi ke taman tempat ia bertemu dengan Kazuto pertama kali.

"Sudah setahun ya…," ucap Suguha, sambil menatap ke arah langit yang bersih. Setetes air matanya lagi-lagi menetes. "Aku memang cengeng, ya kan Kazuto? Tapi aku juga mencintaimu…aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu…," Suguha lalu melirik ke arah jalanan yang berlalu lalang. Dia menutup matanya sekali lagi, lalu membawa sekuntum mawar merah. Dia berjalan menuju jalanan itu, ketika truk besar melaju cepat ke arahnya. Suguha sudah siap akan mati. Ketika dia merasakan badannya terlempar.

**LIFE END.**

* * *

_**Oke, aku pasti langsung ditampar oleh entah siapa (?)**_

_**No protes and review XD**_


End file.
